Maybe Next Time It'll Be a Papercut?
by Unformal Sorrelle
Summary: Post 2x08 Demon's Lullaby: Mika should have known better than to feel optimistic. This was Yu that he was looking for after all. Yu never exactly made things easy. But this…? "Who did this to him! I'll kill them!" Mika snarled. Kimizuki winced, "About that…"


Maybe Next Time It'll Be a Papercut?

a oneshot

Post 2x08 Demon's Lullaby

* * *

Mika should have known better than to feel optimistic. This was Yu that he was looking for after all.

The five other vampires were dispatched quickly without any problem. If Mika actually cared then he'd bring it up as a complaint to Krul. No wonder the humans had hung on if only Nobles were worth anything. If he, not even a full vampire, could take out five soldiers in five seconds then there was definitely a problem.

Not a problem for him though.

The area wasn't exactly big, and the gaping hole in the building was good for visibility. It was easy to check of where Yu wasn't. It didn't actually take him long to find his family.

Of course, when Mika had expected to find Yu he hadn't exactly imagined finding him one the ground. But there he was, his dark hair disheveled and his body completely still. Humans sat around him in a star-like shape, almost resembling a human pentagram that had somehow summoned Yu. They were crying and Yu wasn't breathing.

"Yu?" Mika rushed over to him, basically backhanding one of the other humans out of the way, "Yu?! What did they do to you?!"

The pink haired one he'd thrown against a wall groaned and one of the other humans drew a weapon. The others made a mixture of gasps and sobs. Mika didn't care as he desperately tried to find a heartbeat.

This couldn't be happening! No, not when he had finally found Yu!

"H-h-he's dead." The purple haired girl cried. A tear fell from her cheek. "I couldn't pro-"

Mika stopped. He just looked at the girl and stared. No, no, no, no. Yu couldn't be… He couldn't-

Like lightening, he snatched Yu and jumped back. He felt himself shake. His eyes narrowed and his chest felt like it was on fire.

"Who did this?!" Mika yelled at the top of his lungs. He scrutinized each traitorous human, his freehand reaching for his sword.

None of them set a word. Well, a helpful word. Mika didn't really pay attention to the guy with the sniper rifle asking, "Who's this guy?" since it didn't help Yu.

Who killed his only family? Was it Crowley? If it was then Mika didn't care if he was an incredibly strong noble, Crowley would pay. Or was it these filthy humans? If so he was going to rip their throats out! Or… use his sword since he didn't actually want to drink human blood. But Yu was dead so what was the point of resisting any longer?

"Answer me! I'll kill them!" Mika's vision was starting to go blurry from his rage. He was going to get vengeance on Yu's murderer and nothing was going to stop him. The world was going to burn.

The girls and the brunet teared up more. Mika was about ready to just start stabbing. He's probably start with the pink haired boy. He just looked stabbable.

Pink hair used the wall to climb to his feet, "About that…"

"What?"

He winced, and not from the ribs Mika might have broken, "It's too late."

"It was Crowley? You killed him?" Mika hissed, feeling an entirely new emotion. What was he going to do if-

"Actually the idiot overdosed because he's a freaking moron!" The blonde girl huffed. She jumped to a standing position. "We told him not to! He knew better!"

Mika looked at Yu's prone body in his arms. He blinked.

Well what was he supposed to do now?

He put him down and leaned him against a wall.

…

As he took a moment, Shinya aimed his weapon at the vampire's back.

"Shinoa, I order you to tell me who that is."

"That's Yu's family."

"But… I think he's a vampire," Shinya raised an eyebrow,

"Yes, he is." Yoichi shrugged awkwardly,

"Why is he a vampire?" Shinya couldn't help but glance at Yu's body. The failure he felt for failing Guren rose up, but now it was overshadowed by confusion. This was the boy who demanded that he was going to kill every vampire, right? The one who charged into everything blindly if he thought he could save those who he was close too?

"I don't think this is the time," Mitsuba glared at her superior. "The fact remains that Yu just killed himself to save Guren and now his homicidal vampire stalker is probably going to try to kill us."

"You idiot." Mika whispered finally. Tears of his own finally came. He looked at the only remaining member of his family fondly. "Can you tell me why…?" He didn't turn around to face the humans.

"We…" Shinoa paused, "We have medicine that make us stronger, but we're only suppose to take one or two, you see…" and she revealed the entire story. Mika never once doubted it was the truth. Of course, poor soft, delicate Yu would try to misguidedly save another human. Of course, he'd risk death even when he knew better.

"Well." Mika said, "YU, YOU ARE A FREAKING IDIOT!"

That was not what everyone else expected him to say.

Mika picked Yu up again as he snarled, "I am never leaving this idiot again. I can't believe he'd be that dumb, except wait- I can, he's Yu! It's not going to vampires that take him out! Nope, not the humans with their lab experiments! Of course, _it just has to be pure stupidity_!"

Shinoa stood, fire in her eyes, "Hey-"

"And I am going to bring him back because you know what? I'm going to avenge his death. And I can't avenge stupidity if he's dead!"

"He's gone, Mika! Stop shouting at him!" Shinoa protested,

"Let him. Yu knew the risks." Mitsuba argued, "He disobeyed orders and-" but even she couldn't finish before Shinoa interrupted. Kimizuki gravely facepalmed.

Yoichi looked around at the shouting chaos until his eyes bulged. Did he just see…? Yeah it looked like-

"I don't suppose you can turn him into a vampire to save him?"

"Shinoa are you crazy? How do you really think that would go? Think about it for a second!"

"hey, uh-"

"He can't just die like that!"

"It's too late. He took the pills. His organs exploded. There's nothing anyone can do!"

Shinya wondered if he should just shoot the vampire already.

"I'll find a way to bring him back!" Mika stated, his voice firm, "I'm going to bring him back and then I'm going to kill him!"

"Oh really, vampire," Mitsuba felt really uncomfortable that he had Yu's body, regardless of how much Yu had wanted to 'save' Mika and talked about him. It wasn't fair Yu was dead! She might have tried to prepare herself for it since she met the rash boy but… It hadn't worked. She still hurt, and it was because Yu had been an idiot. "What are you going to do? You don't even have red eyes! Is that because you're some kind of defective bloodsucker?"

"Shut up, filthy human!"

"You shut up!"

"But I didn't say anything…?" There was a cough afterwards.

"YU?!" Everyone looked shocked as their previously dead friend raised his head and was quite amazingly alive.

"Mika? Wha- put me down!" Yu was quickly looking less like his organs had just exploded and more like his usual, energetic self. He thrashed around enough to squirm out of Mika's shocked arms. "Now what's going on guys?"

"You were just dead!" Shinoa squeaked, "You overdosed! Your heart stopped beating."

"Huh." Yu looked slightly disconcerted, "I'm fine now. Sorry for worrying you." He scratched his head.

Mika stared in disbelief.

"I tried to say something," Yoichi smiled, "He started breathing about a minute ago."

With that the silence was broken and everyone was shouting. Shinya wisely stepped aside as Yu's team started telling him what and idiot he was, and Kimizuki actually punched him. Even Mika started ranting at the kid. There was no way in heck Shinya was getting in the middle of that.

Yu apologized and apologized and his team finally let him get away with it and hugs were given because, well, he had just died. Or something. His death seemed to have been greatly exaggerated given the circumstances. Usually people didn't just get better from death. Maybe he had only been mostly dead? Regardless, the miracle was appreciated.

It was a given that they'd never leave him holding on to his own pills though.

Yu smiled at each of them, things were as calmed down as the situation would allow. "I am so sorry everyone. I really am." He shrugged, "But this still doesn't change the fact I'm still going to save Guren!" And with that he started running.

"LIKE HECK YOU ARE!" Mika bellowed and gave chase.

This really wasn't what Mika had imagined at all.

Then again, given that their last meeting began in a major stabbing maybe Mika really should have been prepared for this. Perhaps next time there'd only be a minor injury, like a papercut or something- Except there wasn't going to be a next time because Mika wasn't leaving this idiot alone. Ever. Again.

After all, Mika had to protect Yu from his killer somehow. Even if that person just happened to be Yu himself. Yu obviously couldn't be trusted to look after himself.

Shinya just shook his head as the two disappeared from sight, "Well, I've learned something."

"What?" Kimizuki gritted his teeth, preparing to go after his comrade.

"My family isn't the craziest group I've ever met anymore." He checked over his gun without even thinking, "Well, if we're going to rescue Yu from a vampire we might as well grab Guren too."

Shinoa's squad nodded and followed the sounds of vengeance.

* * *

 **A/N** : I don't have a good reason for this to exist. I think it's just my way of dealing with all my feels. Channeling all the emotion into humor or something? I don't even know. But that timing though... Poor Yu and Mika! I really hope they get a reunion where no one gets stabbed, or is pronounced dead, or whatever else can top all of that.


End file.
